The Root Pack
The Root Pack are one of the first bosses found through Inkwell Isle One on Cuphead. They are the easiest boss fight of the game. The Root Pack is considered the first boss of the game. It is composed by Moe Tato, Weepy and Psycarrot. Appearance Moe Tato is a large potato that has eyes and a mouth, his hands are large and has some brown and greyish spots like real potatoes, he has a small nose on the center of his eyes. Weepy is a large onion that has eyes and a mouth, his arms are near his face, he has a purple nose. His stem is olive green, he has visible red cheeks. He has dark brown thin eyebrows. Psycarrot is a large carrot that has yellow eyes, as seen when having hypnotizing eyes, and a mouth. His arms seem to be darker than his color and are long. His stem is olive green. When hypnotizing, his eyes will become yellow and white spirals will be seem on it, his pupils remain the same way. Personality It is unknown how exactly Moe Tato's personality is, but however, he seems to like stuffing dirt and worms to his mouth, which is based on his only known attack. Due to his appearance, he seems to be very grumpy. Weepy is known for be crying in an uncontrollable way, and seems to have the fear of everything, known as Panophobia. He seems to be socially awkward. His crying and panophobia is the main reason that he will really not directly fight the players. Psycarrot is very skilled at physical abilities and seems to be maniacal and crazy. When he pops out of the ground, he makes a boasting gesture at people, suggesting that he is a show-off. He is also the presumed leader of the group. Phase 1 In this phase, Moe Tato will emerge from the ground, and will constantly bombard the player with dirt balls, with a worm always being at the end of the round of dirt balls that the player can parry. Moe Tato will spit out his dirt balls and worm faster every round of his attack. He is the easiest phase of the boss fight. In Expert, the dirt balls and the worm are fired at the same rate, but they individually move much faster. Phase 2 In this phase, Weepy will really not directly fight the players, as he will only cry a lot of giant tears, some are pink, that can be parryable, in the first round, he cries for some seconds, for the next rounds, he cries for more time, he does the same attack in every difficulty. In Simple, the fight with Weepy will be completely skipped, and Psycarrot will take place on the second phase. Phase 3 In the final phase, that is in Simple difficulty as second phase, Psycarrot will appear on the background, but however, can be hit if shooting up, and attack with his physical abilities. He will summon flying carrots that will be homing the players. He will also get a third eye that is in the middle of his eyes and above his nose, he will the eye to shoot yellow energy lasers at the player's location, this attack will be used right before he summons his homing carrots. In Expert, he will launch 2 homing carrots intead of 3, but however, those move faster. Gallery File:CupheadTheRootPackIcons.png|All of the icons, only one will appear if you die in a phase. File:CupheadRootPackBossEmerging.png|A boss about to emerge from the ground. File:CupheadMoeTatoAfterEmerging.png|Moe Tato after emerging. overworld.png|Overworld sprite Unused_attack_root_pack.png|An unused attack Moe Tato.png|Moe Tato Weepy.png|Weepy Psycarrot.png|Psycarrot Radish.png|Radish (unused) Trivia * The trio's name is a reference to the Rat Pack, a 1950's group of entertainers comprised of Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford, and Joey Bishop. * As the name obviously implies, the Root Pack are a trio of root vegetables that grow in the ground. It's possible that they also represent the beginning of the quest for the main heroes * In the good ending, the Root Pack isn't seen with the other debtors, the second is Goopy Le Grande, the third is Wally Warbles and the fourth is Dr. Kahl's Robot. * This is the only boss fight in that a phase is skipped on Simple. * This is also the only one in that another phase takes the place of the skipped one. * And also the only fight in that the people battle the "final phase" on Simple. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:The Root Pack